


Home

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Do you do either Def Leppard or Mötley Crüe? If so, cuddle time with Tommy Lee or Phil Collen?'Can do. Tommy Lee cuddles right here.





	Home

You feel the bed dip before you’ve even woken up properly; blinking in the early morning light, you feel an arm slide around you, and you roll over, eyes fluttering as you try to take in what’s happening.

“Tommy?” you whisper, croakily, and are met with a smile. He kisses you, surprisingly gently, and you yawn. “Why are you home? Aren’t…”

“I got an early flight. Missed you too much, babe.” He curls up next to you - his leather jacket is cold as hell and he’s not much warmer, but you cuddle up to him anyway, and smile, gently stroking his face. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“What time is it?” you ask, and he rolls over, looking at the alarm clock.

“6:30ish, babe.” You reach out, and pluck at his hair gently.

“You’re cold. Get in here,” you croak, and he grins at you; you look down. “Take your shoes off.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not gonna get into bed with a fuckin’ leather jacket on…” he says, dismissively, and sits up, kicking his boots off and shrugging his jacket away. You snuggle back into the covers; when you wake up, later, you will hear about his tour. Girls you’ll hate, because you know he’s fucked them - you get a pang of pain in your stomach. Wild stories you could barely believe of escapades that make you scared, angry, amused. But for now, he’s home. He has come home to you, and he kicks his jeans off before snuggling up under the covers with you.

“I got you a present,” he says, after a moment, and you pull his arm tighter around you.

“Mmmhmm?”

“I’ll show you later when you can appreciate it.”

And so you both fall asleep, under the covers, to the ticking of the clock, and you smile as he kisses your neck softly.


End file.
